Pandora Hearts: Reminiscence
by Black January
Summary: Pandora Hearts in novel form. This is based entirely on the Manga, not the Anime.
1. Innocent Calm

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.

Chapter One

Innocent Calm

It was raining.

Not that Oz noticed, really. Not even the loud crash of thunder caught his attention. He was too consumed by the present time to even give the flashing night sky a second thought.

He was going to die.

"Oz Bezarius." The hooded figure standing before him spoke. "I, who bear the chain of conviction, shall now pass judgment on you."

He was going to die. And he didn't even care all that much. He was frightened, no doubt about that, but he couldn't help but feel himself give in. Especially, as he glanced over at the dark-haired figure lying face down not too far from him.

Oz watched, breathing heavily, as the dark figure took off his glove and approached him.

"Your sin is…" it spoke, "…your very existence."

And then, everything went black.

~x~

_Someone once said "That place is engulfed in darkness." However…_

"Young master! Where are you young master, Oz?" A voice called, sounding urgent.

In a dark closet sat a young blond-haired teenager. He shushed his little sister quietly as she giggled.

…_that does in no way mean that there was never any light. _

"Young master!" The voice shouted louder. Footsteps came thundering into the room, and revealed an old, disheveled woman. She looked stressed beyond belief. She then caught sight of the young master's servant, Gilbert.

"You over there!" She called to the young boy. "Please wait! Gilbert!"

The black-haired boy turned around. "Yes?"

She flew at the startled boy and grabbed him by his scrawny shoulders. "You're the servant who is always with the young master, so you should know!" she demanded. "Where is young master Oz hiding?!"

"Huh?" Gilbert stated. He seemed suddenly frightened by the threatening atmosphere that swirled around them. His expression then turned to surprise. "Ms. Kate, what on earth happened with the young master?"

The woman, Ms. Kate, loosened her grip on the boy. "It's almost time for the party, and I can't find him anywhere!" Panicking, she released Gilbert and instead clasped her face in horror. "Don't tell me! He's planning to boycott today!?"

Gil began fidgeting. "We-well, I actually haven't seen the young master since after breakfast…" he said, in a tone that was just a tad too innocent.

Ms. Kate gave him a deadly smile. "That reminds me, Gilbert," she stated. "I heard a little something from the young master."

The woman very suddenly bent down and snatched up a small creature curled next to her feet. "He said you _absolutely _can't stand cats, right?" The cat in her arms meowed.

Gilbert shrieked. "The lake! He and the young lady, Ada, were headed towards the lake!" he confessed in terror.

Ms. Kate dropped the small cat and started for the door. "Ho, ho! The lake is it?" She said, sounding accomplished. "Well, let's go and catch him then!"

She, along with a few other maids, finally left the room. As they did, Gilbert leaned against the wall for support. "Young master…please stop playing around and come out now…" he stated tiredly.

The closet doors beside him flew open. Laughter spilled from them as the young master stepped out, his younger sister in his arms. "Good work, Gilbert!" he said to his servant and friend.

Gilbert sank to the floor. "Ahhh…Ms. Kate is going to be mad…." he said glumly.

Oz smiled cheerfully. "Hehe! That sure is rough, Gilbert," he said, not sounding fazed at all by his friend's distress. "All right. Today let's try taking a look at the garden out back!"

"Hmm…so you were hiding there?" A voice rumbled from behind them

Before either of the boys had time to react, they were yanked upwards by the back of their shirts and were now dangling above the ground. "Looks like I've caught a pair of bad little brats!" the large man holding them captive said.

"Old man Oscar!" Oz stated in surprise.

The large blonde man dragged the two boys to a different room while Oz's sister, Ada, followed after them. Once they had reached the room, Oscar set the boys down and took a seat on the couch.

"Honestly, you two…" he sighed. "You really shouldn't do things to worry the house-keepers."

Oz laughed and said smiling, "But they're even more uptight then usual, so I couldn't help but want to mess with them!"

Oscar let out a bellowing laugh and raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "Don't you think that it may make them even more uptight?" Oscar asked the teenager. "You're the next in line for the Bezarius household, which is one of the four great Duke families, and its about time for the coming-of-age ceremony for you, Oz Bezarius."

Oz frowned, not looking too thrilled about the whole thing. "Yeah, that. Why is it that I have to do something like that, anyway?"

Oscar laughed again. "That's the fate of those who turn fifteen! Try and accept it," he said, smiling widely at the boy's annoyance.

"Yeah, well… I guess I should be happy since I got to come to this mansion for it." Oz stated, returning to his cheerful mood. "This place is fun! Even after two days, there are still places I haven't seen yet!"

Oscar took a drag from his cigarette and gave Oz a gentle smile. "It's a beautiful mansion isn't it?" he said softly. "It seems it was built more than two hundred years ago. But now it's being used as a location for the coming-of-age ceremony." He paused for a moment then continued. "Since this isn't a place you can just carelessly come to, I'm thinking we should have some fun with this 'unorthodox party!'"

Oz smiled widely at that, pleased. "Yeah! You came to hold the ceremony, didn't you uncle?"

His uncle tensed at that. His smile dropped a tad bit, but he forced himself to keep it on. "In truth, it should be your father's job…I'm sorry for substituting for him."

"What are you saying?" Oz said, still smiling. "As for me, I think you are a lot like my father, uncle. If anything, I'm happier about that!"

He didn't notice the looks of concern that passed over Gilbert and his uncle.

"…yeah…" Oscar murmured. "Oh! That's right, Oz!" he stood and walked over to a nearby closet. He opened it and pulled out a large black box. "The item you asked for made it just in time!"

"Really? All right!" Oz exclaimed, thrilled.

Oscar handed the box to his nephew. "It'll be a bit snug, but it should be okay…"

"That's fine! Thank you!" Oz said, accepting the large box.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the door as if someone was pounding their fist on the wooden doorway.

"Oscar!" Ms. Kate yelled from the other side. "Is the young master Oz with you?!"

Oz turned to his uncle with a pleading look. "Please, uncle! Would it be alright to play just a little longer?"

"Young master!" Gilbert shouted, not happy about his friend's request. "No way! Didn't you promise to stop the 'mansion exploration' by four?!" He pointed up at the clock, which read 4:06.

Oz turned to his friend in irritation. "Shut it! I said 'just a little more', didn't I?!" He snapped his fingers and Ada's cat pounced on the raven-haired boy's head.

Gilbert screeched. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He struggled to throw the feline off his head.

"Hey, now! Let's not bully Gil too much, okay?" Oscar stated, shaking his head. He messed with Oz's hair and smiled at him. "You wanted some time to hand this over, right? So get out of here!"

"Oscar!" Ms. Kate shouted even louder.

Oscar winked at Oz and headed for the door. "Yes, yes! I'm coming!" Before answering the door, he quickly turned back to Oz. "Listen up, Oz! You absolutely better not mess up today's party!"

"You got it!" Oz called back to him as he began climbing out the window, his sister and Gil in tow.

"If it looks like you're going to pull a stunt…" his uncle continued. "I'll have to call out the Emissary of 'Abyss'."

Oz raised an eyebrow at his uncle's warning. "Sorry, but those threats don't work on me anymore!"

He saluted his uncle and then climbed out the window.

As the trio walked quietly through the mansion's large garden, Ada turned and tugged on her brother's hand. "Um…brother? What's 'Abyss'?" she asked curiously.

Oz thought for a moment on how to answer the question and then smiled at his little sister. "Well, it's a prison where bad people are locked up," he explained to her. "The rumors say that once you are taken there, you can never come back."

Ada turned away from her brother and instead began to tug on Gil's hand. "Is that prison we saw in that book not too long ago?" She asked her brother's servant.

Gil smiled at the little blonde girl. "That's the one," he said. "The Emissary comes from the 'Abyss' to snatch those who commit heinous crimes. It's said that the creature then takes them away to a truly terrifying place."

"But before we tell you more…" Oz interrupted. "Take a look at this, Gil!"

Gil looked over at his friend, curiously. Oz had opened up the black box his uncle had given him and had taken out some kind of clothing. He was startled as Oz suddenly pushed a white fabric into his arms. Gil blinked in surprise and unfolded the garment to get a better look.

"This is…" Gil said, his voice trailing off. "Wait… Isn't this a little small for the young master?"

Oz laughed at that. "It's fine, dummy! Since you're the one wearing it!"

Gil froze and a look of alarm crossed over his face. "**Really?" **he asked slowly.

Oz didn't seem to notice the change in his friend's attitude. "It's the truth! Since you're going to be participating in the coming-of-age ceremony, too!" Gil looked even more alarmed at that, but Oz continued. "And since the clothes I was going to lend you seemed too big, I asked Uncle to get it tailored for me!"

Gil couldn't hold back any longer. "What is this?! I didn't hear anything about this!!" he shouted at Oz.

Oz furrowed his eyebrows at him, "Of course! If I had said something about it, then what?" He then grinned and snickered at his friend. "I wanted to see that panicked look you always get, so I was quiet."

"Tch!" Gil sank to the ground. "I can't…Please find another person…"

"Don't worry!" Oz said cheerfully, ignoring Gil's distress. "The job itself isn't a big deal! All you need to do is put the robe on my shoulders at the end of the ceremony."

"It's not that…" Gil stated softly.

"Then what are you unhappy with?" Oz asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just a servant!" Gil blurted out. "That kind of position is beyond someone like me!"

Oz looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. Then he shook his head. "You're wrong, Gil." He said. "You won't be doing it as a servant…I want you to do it as my friend."

"It's absolutely impossible!" Gil shouted, looking frustrated. "If they know the young master has an orphan like me as a friend…all of the nobles will criticize you behind your back."

Oz looked down at his hands, thinking to himself. "Not really…" he said quietly. "I'm not worried about it, but…"

"It will make the master mad!" Gil also threw in, looking extremely worried for his well-being.

"It's fine." Oz murmured, turning to look up the sky. "He can't even come home from work for his son's birthday. He won't come back just to scold you."

Gil paused and looked at his master's expression. He saw the traces of sadness in them that he almost never saw in Oz. Unless, that is, you brought up his father.

"Um…Young master?" Gil said, kneeling down next to his friend.

Oz didn't answer him however. He was now completely distracted by something else. He could hear music playing… A soft melody…

"What…is this sound?" he almost whispered.

"Huh? Can you hear something?" Gil asked, surprised by the change in topic.

The sound was beautiful…It was soft and gentle, like a bedtime lullaby… Oz felt himself stand and instinctively tried to follow the music. 'This sound…A music box?' Oz thought to himself, feeling lightheaded suddenly from the breeze and the lovely sound playing around him.

But, of course, he was very suddenly snapped out of the haze as he suddenly felt the earth beneath his feet give in and begin to crumble. Gil flew forward, trying to grab his friend. Instead, however, he fell down with Oz into a now gaping hole in the ground.

Pain shot through both boys as they hit the ground. Hard. They groaned in pain. "That hurt…" Oz said, gritting his teeth. "Hey…Gilbert, you still alive?"

"Somehow…" Gil mumbled, rubbing his sore head.

Both of the boys looked up from where they were, ignoring the worried calls above from Oz's sister. They froze at the sight before them.

They were kneeling in front of a grave. The stone was shaped like a cross and there was a name engraved at the bottom. Wrapped around part of the cross was something shiny and gold.

"This place…"Gil said in awe. "Could it be…a graveyard?"

Oz lifted himself to his feet and walked forward, Gil stumbled after him. "Yeah? But…There's only one grave here," he stated, looking around the stone room. The ground was covered in green grass and the grave itself was covered in vines. It must have been here a while…

Looking the grave over, Oz suddenly noticed the glinting golden metal hanging from the cross. He couldn't stop himself from reaching forward to grab it, the gold sparkling in the sunlight. Something about it drew him in…

It was…a pocket watch?

"The names really faint…I can't read it." Gil stated, trying to read the name engraved in the stone. He glanced up when Oz didn't respond. He blinked in surprise at the look on his master's face. It was as if someone had put him in a trance. "Young master…?"

Oz finally reached for the watch and grabbed it.

_**Ba-dump.**_ His heart suddenly pounded hard against his chest and he trembled. He clutched at the watch even as he stumbled backwards. 'What is this…this feeling?' he thought. 'That noise from earlier…did it come from this watch?'

Oz swallowed hard. His hand moved without him even thinking about it. Very slowly he turned the small pocket watch's knob to start the melody. 'I don't think I've heard this melody before…I wonder whose pocket watch this is…?' he thought to himself.

_Tic…Toc…_

'But, for some reason…'

_ …Tic…Toc…_

Oz looked up from the watch. Something had changed…

He wasn't with Gil anymore.

_Tic…Toc…_

"What…? Where…am I?" he murmured.

…_Tic…Toc…_

This room that he stood in…He'd never seen it before. A satin couch lay behind him, next to a small table covered in flowers. Windows surrounded the room with satin curtains that hung down around them.

And there were dolls…Lots of them.

Some of the strangest dolls he had ever seen lined the walls in front of him. Puppet-like dolls with huge frightening eyes, shaped like cats, rabbits, jesters, and maids…

_Tic…Toc…_

"Hehe…"

Startled, Oz whipped around towards the building laughter. But there was no one in sight. "Haha…Hahaha!" he heard again, getting louder. He still could see no one. Then he looked up at the toys stacked along the walls.

It was the dolls… They were…_laughing…_

Oz froze in horror, unable to believe this was actually happening. The wooden dolls laughed at him. The horrible clattering sound their mouths made as they moved mixed with their loud, sinister laughs was terrifying. Oz watched them with wide eyes, mouth agape.

_Tic… Toc…_

"Returned! Finally, he's returned!!" they shouted, their voices seeming to leave an echo. "So pleased! She shall be so pleased! Yes, of course!!! Because she's been waiting for so long!"

_Tic…Toc…_

'What…is this?' Oz thought in horror.

"Everyone, please be quiet." a gentle voice said from behind him.

The dolls immediately stopped chattering and went still. "You've scared him a bit…" the voice said softly.

Oz turned around slowly. Standing behind him was a small, slender figure clothed in white.

It was a girl.

"You…you are…" he said, his voice breaking, still in shock.

The girl smiled at him, her long dark brown hair swinging around her. He couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by her dark bangs. "I knew it! You came for me!" she said, happily. She suddenly rushed at him and threw her arms around him.

"What?!" Oz shouted, completely taken off guard.

"Everyone hates me…" the girl murmured, nuzzling into his chest. "That's why no one comes to see me."

Oz pushed her away. "Wait just a second! I don't know what you're saying!" he shouted at her. "What is this place?!"

"What are you saying…?" the girl said, her voice barely above a whisper. She backed up and continued to smile at him. She spread out her arms to show him her room. "You…don't you always come here?"

Stunned, Oz took a step backwards. "Me?" He murmured.

"Yes, you." She replied, turning away from him and picking up one of her many dolls. "Whenever I'm sad, you're always by my side."

She cradled the female doll in her hands, but held it away from her body. "As long as you are here…I don't care if I never escape from this place."

Oz took another step backward. "You…What on earth are you…?" he asked, his voice beginning to sound panicked.

The dark brunette girl turned towards him, frowning.

_Tic. Toc. _

"Me…? I…?" The doll slipped from her fingers and hit the linoleum floor.

And suddenly burst into flames.

Oz jumped backwards in alarm. His arm flew up to protect his face from the flames and smoke. The fire spread quickly, surrounding him completely. There was no way out.

"I'm…I'm…" the girl's voice still echoed repeatedly. "I'm…I'm…I'm…You…You…You…You…"

_What the hell…is this?!_

"Stop it!!!" Oz screamed loudly, his eyes shutting and his hands covering his ears, trying to block out the echoes and the whispers that surrounded him.

"I'll kill you." A whisper into his ear.

Oz's eyes flew open and he whipped around. "Wha-?!" he was cut off as two hands suddenly gripped his throat tightly. Oz felt it becoming hard to breathe as the strange girl continued to keep a vice-like grip on his neck. He was no longer surrounded by a wall of fire. Everything around him was just darkness. Complete darkness.

"I'll never forgive you…" she whispered, her voice containing a deadly tone. "I'll never…_NEVER!!!_"

Oz was suddenly looking into her eyes. They were terrifyingly white. Her face was darkened and her mouth was curved into a sinister grin.

"_Never forget!! No matter where you run and hide," _she hissed, darkly. "_I'll find you. NO MATTER WHAT!!!"_

Fear coursed through Oz's body, he struggled against her grip. "Le…Let go!" he yelled at her.

She chuckled lowly. "_What's wrong? Do I…frighten you?" _she let out another dark giggle. "_That's fine. I'll scare you all I want!"_ she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "_Lament…trembles…despair…all of it. I'll gently teach you everything!!!" _ She took one of her hands and reached behind her. "_And then…at that final moment, I…will kill you with my own two hands!!"_

She pulled out a dagger and all Oz could do was scream as the dagger came straight down on his face.

"**Young master!!"**

Oz jumped at the sound of Gil's voice. Shocked, he looked at the scenery around him. He was back with Gil, the stone grave standing in front of them…

"What happened?" Gil asked him, sounding concerned. "You were just staring off… That watch…did something?"

_Tic…Toc…_

Oz stared down at the pocket watch in his hands, ticking slowly. "…huh…?" he murmured softly to himself. "What…was that…? Just now…" The breeze gently whooshed by him, ruffling his blonde hair gently.

"What on earth…happened?"

~x~

"Are you sure it's alright to keep that watch?" Gil asked him as they walked back to the mansion.

Oz waved his hand at him. "It's fine," he stated, smiling. "Later, I'll have Uncle tell me whose grave that is. So, I guess that's that. Catch!" He tossed the black box with the silk clothing to Gil, who caught it in surprise. "Ms. Kate will fill you in on the details for tonight."

Immediately, Gil began spewing out protests. "But young master! There's no excuse for someone like me to be in the ceremony!"

Oz turned to him, frowning and with an eyebrow raised. After a moment, he stepped forward and patted Gil on the shoulder. "I know," he said to Gil. "I won't force you. If you don't come, I won't mind at all."

'He's lying…' Gil thought glumly.

Oz turned away from him and grasped Ada's hand. "Well then, let's go change our clothes too, Ada!" he said cheerfully to his younger sister, looking back at Gil as he left. Gil sank to the floor, distressed once again.

As Oz walked with his sister toward the mansion, he couldn't help but think back to the strange occurrence that had happened earlier. _Had that really been a dream? That feeling…like being strangled._

_It feels like something is still there…_

He reached up and faintly touched his neck without thinking, and didn't notice the dark finger indents that had been left there.

~x~

"What should I do?" Gil said to himself, fidgeting with the white robe. "For me to attend as his friend is…"

"_**How nice… These clothes…" **_

A dark, sinister voice sounded from behind him. It whispered into his ear.

"_**Will you show them to me too?"**_

"Wha?" was the only thing Gil could say as darkness suddenly swallowed him.

~x~

Oz stood on the staircase, waiting.

Gil. He really wasn't coming?

"…no…" Oz whispered, stunned that his friend really hadn't shown up.

"Young master Oz?" Ms. Kate called from the top of the staircase. Behind her were huge wooden doors that led to the hall where the ceremony was being held. His coming-of-age ceremony.

Lightning flashed outside, causing Oz to jump. 'The sky…looks really violent,' he thought.

_Ever since then…I can't seem to shake this feeling…_

~x~

"_**Hahaha! Look! Look! Look!" **_Gil, but not Gil, said twirling around in his fancy white robe. _**"I'm really something! Don't you think I look just like a prince?!"**_

The hooded figure seated in front of him grinned. "_Oh! It sure does look good on you!" _The strange voice was feminine sounding. _"Is it to your liking, Doldam"_

Gil, but actually Doldam, stopped twirling and grinned widely at his partner. _**"Hmm…The low quality is a bit of a problem, but…it's really easy to move around, Doldee!"**_

"_Alright then. Shall we go?"_

Doldam grinned. "_**Lead the way."**_

"_**We'll give that descendant of Bezarius…" **_Doldam said, grinning demonically. "_**The greatest blessing imaginable!"**_

~x~

Oz reluctantly prepared to walk through the massive wooden doors. His mood had dropped severely now that he realized that Gil was not coming to his ceremony. 'The watch seems to be ticking faster than usual,' he thought.

_Tic…Toc…_

_It's like I'm being lured…towards the depth of darkness…_

~1~


	2. Tempest of Conviction

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter Two

Tempest of Conviction

"This sound…it seems familiar…" a voice whispered as the faint tune swept past her surrounding her in its melody. She turned and stared up into the darkness.

"Is it…calling to me?"

~x~

"Oz!" Oscar called to his nephew as he caught sight of him.

Oz smiled and immediately ran towards his uncle. "Uncle Oscar!" he called back. And then, he froze as he caught sight of a small figure standing beside his uncle.

"Oh! Let me introduce you, Oz!" Oscar presented. "This is the Duchess of Rainsworth's daughter, Miss Sharon Rainsworth."

Oz was speechless as he gazed at the girl before him. She was breathtakingly pretty. Her long, sleek strawberry blonde hair was swept back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a lovely rosy pink color and they looked extremely gentle and kind. Her skin looked soft and smooth, her pink and light purple dress flowed around her gracefully.

Oz flushed deeply as she smiled sweetly at him. "It is an honor to meet you," she greeted, kindly.

Oz immediately became flustered. "Huh?! Uh…yeah!" he babbled, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden. "Uh…uhm…Will you also be taking part in the party?"

"No, my mother was invited to be here for this event," she replied. "But just the other day, my mother fell ill. As her daughter, I have come to convey her deepest apologies, and ask that you please allow her to be absent from this event."

She gave him another smile. "It would be nice if I could attend in my mother's place, but I have yet to turn fifteen."

'Younger!?' Oz thought, feeling as if cupid has just shot him with an arrow.

"Ahaha!" Oscar laughed. "Ada's feeling down as well, since she can't go to the party either."

"Oz, I will turn fifteen the next year," Sharon stated to the blond teen. "When that time comes, please dance with me."

Oz's head practically sprung a leak at the request. "Yes, of course! By all means!" he told her, putting on the charm. 'Holy smokes, she's so cute!'

"Well then, it will soon be that time," Sharon said, taking a step forward and grasping Oz's hand with both of hers. "It's truly regrettable, but…forgive me for only exchanging greetings on a day like this."

Oz's heart pounded rapidly as she squeezed his hand. "On your fifteenth birthday, I'd like to express my heart-felt congratulations." she said. Oz rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"From now on, you'll have the privilege to participate in social parties, so…"

"…there will be many who draw near to you in hope that they may use you and your status." she continued, her voice turning to a whisper. Oz tensed and stared at Sharon with wide eyes. "There will be those who seek great wealth…yet, there will also be those who hope to share in the hidden power of the Duke's household."

Sharon was now no longer smiling; her eyes seemed to be looking through him. "Also, every one of them will merely place your father's image upon you."

"Er…Miss Sharon…" Oscar said, trying to interrupt the talk.

Sharon pulled Oz's hand closer and held them even tighter. "However…please don't forget this," she stated, a gentle smile returning to her face. "I'll always be by your side. I will be someone who gives you support."

She released Oz's hands and stepped away from him. She gave him a polite bow and then turned to leave.

"If you lose sight of yourself, then it will all be over," was the last thing she said as she walked out the door. Oz caught sight of a man standing in the doorway, seeming to be waiting for the girl. The strange looking man had white hair, half of which was covering his right eye. The eye that Oz could see was colored a deep, bloody red. Sitting on the man's shoulder was a small, strange looking doll with blue colored skin and button eyes. The man suddenly turned in Oz's direction and gave Oz a smile.

The smile wasn't happy. No…It was almost mocking. Like he knew something that Oz didn't. The man bowed to him as well and followed after Sharon, the door closing behind him.

"Oz…" Oscar said quietly.

"Uncle…I…" Oz said, trembling slightly.

"…I want to marry Miss Sharon!" Oz blurted out, his eyes glowing with adoration for the girl he had met less then 10 minutes ago. He ignored the look his uncle gave him and turned to his sister. "I guess you could say it felt like she had positively pierced my heart with one glance! You saw it too, right Ada? That silky hair…"

"It's time." His uncle stated. "Shall we go, Oz?"

Oz gave his uncle a bored smile. "Yeah."

~x~

"Oz Bezarius…"

"Huh?" Sharon asked the man sitting across from her in the carriage.

"From your point of view, what did you think?" The white-haired man began snickering. "Hmm…Let's see…Wouldn't you say that he fits the young lady's obsession with young boys?"

The duchess blushed hotly and glared at him. "What are you talking about?!" she exclaimed. She then composed herself and cleared her throat. "If he becomes the Bezarius successor, its fate that he will eventually come to our side," she stated. "You would probably be better at getting deeply involved with him than I would."

The man laughed again. "It definitely seems that way…"

The man suddenly tensed slightly as he caught sight of something outside the carriage.

Sharon noticed this. "What is it?" she asked.

The man grinned to himself. "Oh, no. Just as I thought. It's starting to rain," he stated. "I wonder if this…could become a storm?"

~x~

As Oz knelt down, he felt his uncle place the tip of a sword on his shoulder. He spoke the ceremonial words. "By this baptismal sword, the impurities hiding within thyself shall be cleaned." He lifted the sword.

'Finally…' Oz thought. 'I'm not hearing the watch as much…'

He stood slowly and began walking up the remaining stairs leading up towards the clock-tower. Because the mansion was extremely old, the clock-tower hadn't moved or made a sound in over a hundred years.

'All that's left is to swear an oath before the clock tower.' Oz mused to himself. 'Then this stupid ceremony will be over.'

It was then that Oz noticed the familiar dark-haired figure standing beside the clock and happiness swept through him.

Gil! He had come!

~x~

"Zwei, are you sure that black-haired brat's fully under your control?" a deep, rough voice asked the hooded woman.

_"My power has got him securely under my control," _Doldee, or Zwei, snickered. She watched from the trees outside as the young teen approached the boy he thought was his friend._ "Since he is an important character to open the 'way'" _

"Just be careful," the other hooded figure said to her. "Don't lose control."

_"I said I got it."_ Zwei stated, beginning to lose patience.

_ "In front of the ancient clock that stopped one hundred years ago…By prophecy, an actor shall ascend to that famed stage."_

The hooded figure watched as the Bezarius child came even closer to their decoy. _"Come on! The countdown begins!"_

~x~

Oz smiled and knelt down in front of the large clock tower. He began to speak the ceremonial words that he'd been forced to memorize. "Until the day this scarred body and pulse vanish," he said, his voice echoing throughout the huge hall. "To continually protect the name and honor of Bezarius.

"I will now, to this land and to my friends, solemnly vow-"

_**Bong!**_

Everyone became still. They stared up at the clock tower. The one that had been silent for a hundred years…

…it had just moved.

"What?" Oz let out in shock.

_**Bong!**_

This time, everyone really _was _still. Completely still.

As if time had stopped.

~x~

"_When the awaited one's arrived on the promised land," _Zwei spoke. _"The sound of the bell which destroys the silence shall resound."_

She grinned, maniacally, _"Make no mistake. _

"_He is the one!"_

~x~

"Hmm…" the voice in the darkness whispered. "I wonder…if the 'way is wide open now?"

~x~

Oz turned around in alarm as a dark figure started to appear behind him.

"When I come to where the sound calls me…" the voice whispered, sounding annoyed. "It stinks of those bloody Death Gods."

Oz's expression darkened with fear and shock as he looked at the face of the figure. She was alarmingly familiar.

It was that girl.

"You…" he said, stunned. "From that time!"

He could still remember the echoes and whispers. The hands that had gripped tightly at his throat and the deadly voice that had told him over and over that she wanted to kill him. It was the same girl from before!

"They're coming," the girl stated, a Cheshire-like grin spreading on her face.

And suddenly, Oz was surrounded. All around him were tall, hooded figures. He stared up at them in confusion. He didn't have time to react, however, as an arm suddenly wrapped around his neck and tightened around him. He looked up into the eyes of his attacker.

"Gil?!" he shouted, completely taken off guard.

"_The awaited one's signaling the bell sounded." _A vicious, feminine voice said in front of him, coming from the hooded figure in the center. **"**_The next thing we're supposed to do is…"_

A sharp, blinding pain coursed through Oz suddenly. Trembling in agony he glanced over at the source of the pain. Gil…had just sunk his dagger into Oz's chest. Blood seeped slowly from the fresh wound.

"_A dear friend's blade glistening with blood!" _Oz cried out in pain, but still listening as the voice continued_. "A drop will carve a way to 'His' land."_ As a drop of scarlet slid from Gil's blade and hit the floor, Oz was almost blinded by the sudden light that shot from the ground. A huge, glowing symbol shined brightly around them.  
_"Now, let us begin the time of judgment!"_

"_**Your blood is different from other humans…"**_ 'Gil' hissed into Oz's ear. _**"It smells delicious…"**_

_I don't understand…_

"_**I want…to see more!"**_

_What the hell is happening here?_

Oz trembled and his eyes widened as 'Gil' suddenly threw his hand back and got ready to stab Oz once again. Oz gasped out in terror.

But the blade never reached him.

Almost as if a hurricane had suddenly entered the room, a massive wind blew through the room, sweeping 'Gil' and the hooded figures off their feet. They looked completely unprepared for the interruption. "What the…?!" one of them gasped.

"Well, well…" The voice, _that voice, _said in a mocking and sarcastic tone. "And here I had hoped that I could just be a spectator."

Oz felt small, gloved hands stroke his cheek. The voice sounded from behind him. "Seriously…You're an unsightly thing, aren't you boy?"

Oz whipped his head around. Instead of the dark-haired girl he had been expecting he saw something entirely different. A massive rabbit-like creature was sitting, floating more like, behind him, a huge scythe held in its claws. Its dagger-like teeth were dripping with drool, and its large, blood-red eyes looked maniacal.

"_Again…"_ The vicious voice from earlier hissed. "_Are you going to get in our way again?!_

"_B-Rabbit!" _

The creature morphed back into its human form. To anyone else, the girl would have looked completely normal. But she, in no way, deceived the figures in front of her. She swept some of her long dark hair out of her face and grinned at them.

She lifted her heeled-boot clad foot and placed it on Oz's back. Oz's eyes only widened at the girl's attitude.

"Listen up. This is my property!" she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "So keep your damn hands off, death gods!"

"Pro…Property?" Oz said in disbelief.

"I just decided," the girl ordered. "Now, shut up." She turned back to the hooded figures. "Hey, death god. If you say you are going to kill him, then I'll fight you with all my might!"

B-Rabbit bent down and pressed her face against Oz's, causing him to struggle a bit. "I won't let you take what belongs to me," she told them. "However, I'm mistaken aren't I?"

Gil groaned and sat up from his position on the ground. He was immediately stunned by the scene before him and what he heard next.

"All of you came…To drop this brat into the Abyss, right?"

_The emissary comes from the Abyss to snatch those…who commit truly heinous crimes. The creature then takes them away to a truly terrifying place. _

"That's merely a tradition." One of the hooded figures replied.

B-Rabbit grinned wider and began laughing. "Hahaha! Is that so? So, this boy is coming over!" The girl's figure transformed back into a huge, black rabbit. "Hah! What a joyous moment!" the creature shouted, sending spiked chains after the hooded figures. The chains slammed into the walls, as they jumped out of the way. "Now cry out! You bunch of crazy, ignorant, filth!

"Why don't we bless this lamb headed for the Abyss together?!" she cried, still laughing maniacally.

_Something…is happening…_

Oz glanced over at one of the hooded figures and was both surprised and relieved to see Gil. Gil…he was clutching the hooded man's robe.

"Gil?!" Oz called out to him.

Gil ignored him and looked up at the hooded figure. "Tell me…What did the young master do?" he asked, glaring. "For what reason must he be hunted by the likes of you?! There should be no reason!!"

"Gil! Stop!" Oz shouted to him. "Get out of here now!"

The sky roared and lightening crashed in the sky, lighting up the entire room. Gil stared up at the figure, astonished. As the sky had lit up, he had seen the figure's face.

"You…are…" Gil said softly.

Oz, thinking fast, snatched up the sword laying near him and ran at the hooded man and Gil "Get away…" he yelled. "..from Gil!!!"

"Young master, you can't!" Gil yelled, but Oz wasn't listening.

"This person is…!!"

He was cut off as Oz hit his target. Slashing him across the chest. Only…it wasn't the hooded figure he had just attacked.

It was Gil.

He had jumped in front of the hooded person without Oz even realizing it. "What…?" Oz stared in shock and horror as his friend hit the ground with a thud. Oz began shaking. "G-Gil…?" He trembled, dropping the sword. His legs gave in and he hit the ground.

Oz screamed loudly in horror as he stared at his friend's unmoving body. He clutched at his head as he continued screaming out in terror.

B-Rabbit snickered at the scene. "Hmm…This is truly a real work of art!"

The hooded figure in front of her quickly took the distraction and slashed their sword straight through the black rabbit.

"Be gone!" The figure said, darkly. "Phantom of the Abyss."

Even as she faded away, B-Rabbit grinned and chuckled. "Heh, heh, heh…That's fine."

Oz could feel the girl's presence behind him, as if she had just wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I'm waiting…" she whispered into his ear. "You're coming here…I found you. My key…" And she was gone.

It was raining.

Not that Oz noticed, really. Not even the loud crash of thunder caught his attention. He was too consumed by the present time to even give the flashing night sky a second thought.

He was going to die.

"Oz Bezarius." The hooded figure standing before him spoke. "I, who bear the chain of conviction, shall now pass judgment on you."

He was going to die. And he didn't even care all that much. He was frightened, no doubt about that, but he couldn't help but feel himself give in. Especially, as he glanced over at the dark-haired figure lying face down not too far from him.

Oz watched, breathing heavily, as the dark figure took off his glove and approached him. The figure grabbed Oz head and threw it back.

"Your sin is…" it spoke. "…your very existence."

All Oz saw was black wings. Black wings that consumed everything in his vision and he felt himself being dragged. Dragged down into the darkness.

Into the Abyss.

_Finally, I saw…A world so bright I almost wanted to cry. _

_ It was then, that my consciousness was engulfed in darkness. _

~2~


	3. Prisoner and Alichino

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Three

Prisoner and Alichino

"A bird's chirp. Sunshine flowing in. Mmmm…Isn't this just the best setting for having tea?"

Sharon stood from her seat and looked over at the white-haired man sitting not to far from her. "That's enough, Break. Please just finish your tea." she said. "It's imprudent."

Break raised an eyebrow at her. "It's all right, isn't it Miss Sharon?" he said to her. "There is still time to connect to the 'way' " Break then turned his attention to a tall, dark figure slumped over in a chair nearby.

"Won't you at least come over here to have some candy? Young master?" Break asked, grinning like a clown.

"I'm fine." came the figure's rough voice in reply. He did not look up from his position at all. His short top hat blocked most of the view of his face.

Break stuck a lollipop into his mouth and began crunching noisily. "If you're really that nervous," _Crunch, crunch, crunch. _"You'll even mess up the things that you're able to do." He swallowed down the candy and spit out the lollipop's inedible straw. "In addition to our task, we have to follow the Rainsworth house's judgment. Even if you are against the organization, please make sure that you keep this a secret and do it right."

"Its fine," the dark figure spoke. "I won't do something like mess up."

Sharon smiled at the two. "Well then, shall we start the preparations?" she said. "By our hands, we will save Oz Bezarius."

~x~

Oz panted heavily as he ran through the darkness. The floor beneath him made a splashing sound as he ran. It was almost as if he were running on water.

'Shit!' he thought. 'What's going on here?'

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

_No matter where I run…It all looks the same…_

A sharp pain shot through him from his chest wound, where he had been stabbed earlier by 'Gil'.

_Gil…_

There was no way he could have killed Gil, right? No…Gil couldn't be dead.

_It's a dream…like I thought, which means…this place…_

_ …is the Abyss?_

He stared around at the messed up scenery. Upside down furniture, massive toys like stuffed animals or jack-in-the-boxes, crooked walls and parts of houses that were cracked and broken. And everything was floating around and drifting.

Oz's stomach rumbled and he sank to the ground. 'I'm hungry' he grumbled to himself.

**"At last! I've found you!" **

Startled, Oz whipped around. He stared up at a ginarmous creature with a body that was obviously sewn together and had tacks sticking out of its head and neck. Its huge, empty eye-sockets stared down at him and suddenly, it was reaching straight for Oz.

Oz flew backwards, but didn't get out of the way quick enough. The monster grabbed him with both its hands.

**"What a delicious looking kid!" **it said, slamming him into the ground.

Pain coursed through Oz's entire body. He felt it becoming extremely hard to breathe.

_What the hell is this?_

Suddenly, something blasted straight through the monster's chest. It immediately began crumbling.

** "Ughhh…You…B-Rabbit…" **it said angrily, as it continued to turn into dust.

Oz looked up as a dark shadow jumped in front of him. He immediately recognized her as the girl from earlier.

"Heh, heh…Things like 'Trump' sure do like to butt in," she stated, not looking back at Oz. "Sorry, but…That is _my_ prize."

The creature vanished into nothing, leaving Oz alone with the strange girl. He thought back to everything that had happened and all of his occurrences with her. "You…You're that…SEXUAL HARRASMENT GIRL!"

Said girl proceeded to kick him in the face and knocked him out.

~x~

"Seriously, you sure are a weak one," the girl stated, seated on one of the broken, split houses. "You should just quickly get rid of that kind of small Chain."

Oz raised an eyebrow at her. "Chain?"

"It's a general term for creatures born in the Abyss," she explained to him. "Within that group, the Trump is the lowest of all."

Oz, slightly injured from the kick to the face, remained half-hidden behind a floating drawer. "Are you one of these 'Chains', B-Rabbit?"

"Yup" she replied, nonchalantly.

"Is it a trait of these 'Chains' to attack people?" he asked her. "Since you also tried to kill me when we first met, right?"

"What's that?" the Chain said, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"The first time I met you was when I saved you from those Death Gods, right?" she said.

_What?_

"I don't know who you are mistaking me for, but that's pretty rude." she continued.

_I knew it. That…was a dream wasn't it?_

Oz broke from his thoughts as the drawer he was hiding behind suddenly slid open. "Also, I can't forgive you for lumping me together with those Trumps. Oh, what shall I do?" she said, speaking mostly to herself.

Oz was barely listening to her as he pulled out the box inside the drawer and read the small print on the box. "No way! All right! I've made a cookie discovery!" he cried in joy.

The dark-haired girl twitched in irritation. "Man, I was really starving! I'm saved!" Oz continued.

"You sure are a weird one," B-Rabbit muttered. "Even though earlier you were freaked out, now it seems like you're no longer scared of me, and you've already gotten used to this place."

She continued on as he munched away at the cookies: "I mean, aren't you worried that there may be poison in those cookies?"

Oz paused for a moment. "Hmm…I guess you could say that. But since I've been shown plenty of unbelievable things, I'm pretty used to it by now," he explained to her. "Stuff like that is best to accept, so you can understand the situation better.

"My uncle once told me that I was kidnapped one time. He said, 'At a time like this, it's important to keep your cool!'" Oz said cheerfully. "Besides…it's not like you're my enemy either, right? You saved me earlier. So, thanks."

The girl seemed taken aback by his sudden gratitude toward her. She turned her head away from him. "Maybe he has nerves of steel?" she said to herself, but loud enough for Oz to hear. "No, maybe he's just an idiot. Yup, that's gotta be it."

Oz gaped at the insult. As he was about to jump to his defense, the brunette turned to him. "By the way," she stated slowly. "My name. It's Alice."

"Alice…?" Oz said in confusion.

"B-Rabbit is what those around me decided to call me," she explained, "But I guess I'll give you permission to call me by that name since you're special."

_Alice. _

_ What could it be…? Something about that name…feels really familiar…_

"Don't get me wrong," she stated. "I saved you for the sake of my goals. I wasn't particularly thinking when I saved you.

"Although, you could say those Death Gods went through a lot of trouble to drop you down here. It would be a problem if you just went and died on your own."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Oz asked suddenly. "What's your real goal?"

She smiled at him. "Its the same as yours," she said, simply. "I also want to get out of the Abyss."

She jumped down from the broken house and hopped onto the table in front of Oz. "That's why, for the sake of that, I was waiting for a human like you.

"You have the potential to be my contractor."

Oz's eyes widened at the term. This girl…Alice…was standing before him with a grin on her face. This close to her, he realized that her eyes were violet and her pupils were slit like a cat's. Her finger pushed his chin up, so that he was looking her straight in the face.

_Contractor?_

"Even you must be aware that this place isn't just a normal prison," she stepped back from Oz. "The Abyss exists in a different dimension than where you were. In the space between those two worlds arose a distortion called the 'way'. If I hit it with my power, I can force open an exit."

"If I do that…you and I can get out of here," she continued.

Oz smiled, excitedly.

"However…" she continued. "Right now, I have a restriction and because of it I can't release my power."

"Huh?"

"The thing that can release my power is…a contract," Alice explained, "All you have to do is call out my name and agree to the contract."

She held out her hand to him, invitingly. "I have something that I have to do once I get out of here. And you also want to leave here."

"So, do you agree?" she asked him, reaching out her hand further. "If you do, then why don't we shake hands?"

Oz stared at her gloved hand. He swallowed hard and hesitantly began to reach his hand out to her. _We can get out of here… _"I…" he began.

"You can't! Oz!"

The voice shocked Oz out of his euphoria and he stumbled backwards. A bright light consumed him. "Wha-?!" was the last thing Alice heard before the light quickly swallowed him up.

She tried to grab at him and bring him back. "Wait!" she called out. But it was too late.

He was already gone.

~x~

The light around Oz began to dim a bit, enough for him to open his eyes without being blinded. He felt hands grasping his and clutching them tightly. He pried his eyes open and was completely surprised at what or who, rather, he saw.

"Sharon?!" he exclaimed in shock.

It was definitely the same girl he had met the night of the ceremony. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon like last time and her rosy pink eyes sparkled.

"That was dangerous, Oz!" she said, giving him a relieved smile. "If that had continued, you would have been killed!"

Oz's cheeks flamed. "W-Why am I here…?!" he stuttered.

"Please relax, Oz," she said. Smiling gently at him, she held out her hand for him to take. "After all, I came to help you!"

Sharon clasped Oz's hand in hers as they walked through the Abyss. "Oz, after you fell into here, the Rainsworth house moved out in order to find you," she explained to him. "When I heard that, I was just dying to help! So they let me join the team!"

Oz blushed hotly. "For…me…?!" he said, his heart racing.

"If we walk a little further, there is an escape camp too," she told him. "Please try and make it there."

Oz was happy to oblige, wanting nothing more than to return home with Sharon beside him.

_But…_

Unconsciously, Oz felt himself look back. A creeping sense of guilt and worry was tugging at his heart.

_Alice…_

"Are you concerned about B-Rabbit?"

Startled, Oz turned back to Sharon and immediately began spewing out denials, blushing even more deeply. "Huh?! No!"

"About that…" Sharon said slowly. "Amongst the Chains there exist many things that are dangerous. A contract is…a ritual necessary to maintain a chain's unstable existence in another world."

Oz blinked in confusion. "But didn't she come to the party?" he asked.

"That was just a power from here that temporarily sent her over," Sharon answered. "Before then, whenever B-Rabbit connected to the 'way', she always came to interfere. Also, she slaughtered every person she chose to be her contractor."

"She was probably planning to kill you in the end, Oz."

Oz stopped, causing Sharon to stop as well and turn a questionening look back at him. He was staring down in thought.

"Is…is that so?" he murmured. "It's true that she's a bit confusing and scary, but…she did save me twice."

_What? What am I saying?_

_I really don't know anything about her. But, despite that…_

"It just feels…like she isn't that bad…" he remarked, scratching his cheek.

_Why…do I think this way?_

Sharon began giggling. "What are you trying to say, Oz?" she giggled.

Oz panicked, another blush heating his cheeks. "Th-That's right! I…dislike her! Yeah! Ha, ha, ha…" he said, nervous laughter bubbling to his lips.

"Didn't B-Rabbit point a blade at you and scream, 'I'll kill you!'?"

Oz froze. His smile slowly slid off his face, his eyes wide.

"Despite that, you still say that she isn't a bad person?" she continued.

_Huh?_

Oz's eyes widened further. "How…?" he questioned softly. "How do you know…about that dream?"

Sharon visibly tensed. She wasn't facing him, so Oz couldn't see her expression

"I haven't told anyone about what I saw…" he continued, panic rising. "So…"

He loosened his grip on Sharon's hand completely, but she tightened hers.

_This is bad…_

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled at her.

She finally turned around to face him. But now it was obvious to see that it wasn't Sharon. Half of her face was in the middle of transforming back to its original form, its skin practically bubbling. The sight was grotesque and horrifying. Her right eye was bulging, practically out of its socket, and huge veins were pulsing around the entire right side of her face.

It smiled at him. _**"It wooks wike I faiwled" **_said the creature in a deep, deformed baby-like talk.

Its skin bubbled and pulsed even more, its entire body transforming now. It still did not release Oz's hand. He tugged and tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"_**Ah hah…But I wanted to pway a bit more…"**_ it said.

It had finished transforming. Oz stared up at it. A huge baby's head, with empty sockets for eyes, attached to spider-like arms and legs. Its mouth dripped with a river of drool as it stared down at Oz.

_I'm going to get killed!_

The huge baby-like creature lifted one of its thin spidery legs and moved quickly, aiming it straight for Oz. Oz squeezed his eyes shut.

Oz heard it. The impact. He heard the leg tear through skin and splatter blood.

But he didn't feel it.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He gasped at the figure that stood in front of him.

Alice.

"Seriously, you are a troublesome one!" she yelled at him sarcastically, without turning to face him. The creature's leg was engraved in her arm, which was now bleeding rapidly.

"B-…" was all Oz could manage out.

"This is 'Mad Baby'," she explained to him, still trying to hold back the creature's legs. "It's a Chain that fools people by sneaking a peek at their memories.

"You hesitated to take my hand," she continued, her voice teasing. "Though you sure were holding that girl's hand awfully gently. You falling in love?"

Oz flushed deeply, both embarrassed and shocked.

Mad Baby let out an angry roar and sent more of its legs charging down on them. "I'll be in trouble if you get killed!" Alice shouted, grabbing Oz and jumping out of the way quickly. She threw him and herself behind a broken, cracked wall.

Oz suddenly couldn't hold back anymore. "Why…" he said, his voice rising. He grabbed her by her wrist. "Why are you doing this? I don't even know a thing about you! Why does it have to be me?!"

Alice snatched her hand away. "You're right. I don't know a thing about you either," she said, her expression thoughtful, but bored. "But I was struggling to get out and reach the sound of that watch so I could return to my origin."

Oz's eyes widened in surprise at that.

"I thought that the sound was familiar and chased after it. The result was that I was also groping my way towards you," she continued.

"It was then that I understood. You are the one who can take me from this Abyss." Oz's eyes flickered to hers, startled. "There's really no basis or anything. I just have this conviction that appeared inside of me which I have to follow!"

_**ROAR!**_

Alice whirled around just as Mad Baby came crashing through the wall. She quickly shoved Oz away. A web-like substance shot out from the creature's mouth, wrapping around Alice and pulling her in.

"B-Rabbit!" Oz shouted.

Alice struggled against the sticky web wrapped around her. But it was no use. She couldn't break through at all.

"Shit…If only the restriction was gone…I could…" she turned to Oz and gave him a defeated smile, causing Oz's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Is this as far as I will get…?" she said to him, her eyes slightly sad but accepting defeat. "It'll be okay if you only run away…Oz…"

Mad Baby reeled her in and she was swallowed whole.

Gone in an instant.

Oz felt anger course through him and suddenly he was moving without his own accord. He snatched up a broken piece of wood and was running straight at the hideous creature.

_What am I doing? Why am I not running away? Do I really plan on saving that girl?_

Oz let an angry cry as he ran at Mad Baby and struck its mouth. The stick was doing nothing. "Damn!" he cried out.

_Even though I don't know her goal. I don't even know if those words were true or not!_

Oz forgot the stick, throwing it off to the side, and instead opted for a different tactic. Using Mad Baby's surprise against him, he ran at its mouth again but this time pried it open. Drool dripped down on his clothes and around him, but he could have cared less. "I owe you so much!" he yelled, prying the creature's mouth open even wider. "I can't just let you die like this!"

_Wrong._

_I don't know why, but…I know something is wrong, but…_

_I don't…want to lose her in a place like this!!_

Breathing heavily, Oz climbed into Mad Baby's mouth. Because the creature's body only consisted of its head, it wasn't hard to find Alice. She was still wrapped in the web-like goop. Oz had to think fast before Mad Baby swallowed him too.

"Alice!!!" he called out. "I will sign a contract with you!!"

Alice immediately sprang to life, her head whipping up. Her eyes glowed fiercely and she bore a maniacal grin.

A huge force of energy swept past Oz, blowing Mad Baby's insides out. The creature was blown to pieces. Oz screamed in alarm.

There was a light, blindingly bright. Oz slowly blinked his eyes open trying to block some of the light with his arm. He opened them wider as he felt a gloved hand interlace their fingers with his.

_Alice…_

They were floating above the ground of the Abyss. Both of them were completely showered in a bright light. Alice, floating above him, smiled down at him smugly. "Heh, heh, heh. You're wrong boy," she said, her grin widening. "Shouldn't you say please?"

She drifted lower, putting a finger under his chin and tilting his head up towards her.

"Wait! Don't tell me it was all just an act?" he questioned.

She didn't answer, but instead reached out and grabbed the back of his head. She pushed it forward.

And then she was kissing him.

Oz, startled and completely taken aback, began struggling against her. But her grip was strong and secure, she wouldn't break away. He could feel his head becoming hazy.

_**Stop thinking. Don't resist. **_ He heard a voice whisper in his head.

He stopped struggling, feeling his mind become even foggier. So foggy that he barely felt as Alice slid her tongue past his lips and reached out for his. She bit down sharply on his tongue, drawing blood. She licked at the blood and swallowed it down.

The contract was complete.

Oz was now completely unconscious, allowing Alice to take over. Her body literally sank into his. His eyes became her eyes and his body became her body.

'For becoming my hands and legs…' she thought. 'I'm really thankful to you, boy!'

She looked down at her current body, Oz's body, and grinned widely. "Heh, heh…Finally…" she said, a sinister sounding laughter bubbling to her lips. She snatched up her scythe…

"At last it's in my grasp! My body!! With this I can release my power! I can be…

"…free!"

…and slashed an opening.

~x~

Break suddenly paused, his body tensing. Something was wrong…

"Break?" Sharon asked, noticing his pause.

Realizing what it was, Break quickly reached out and pulled Sharon into his arms. Almost a millisecond after his quick thinking, a huge bright light lit up the room and huge explosion hit the floor where Sharon had just been standing.

As the light and smoke slowly began to fade, Break saw what had happened. "Huh…Well, now…" he murmured. "This is a surprise."

The man who had been standing beside Break, a handsome, darkly dressed man with a top hat, immediately ran forward to where the ground had exploded. Lying on the ground behind the smoke and light, passed out cold, was Oz.

The dark haired man reached out and cradled the boy's upper half in his arms. "He managed to get out of the Abyss with his own power." Break continued.

"But that's…impossible." Sharon murmured.

The handsome man began to look over Oz's wounds, looking concerned about the blood that splattered his body.

"Well," Break said, playfully brushing a strand of hair out of Sharon's face. "I guess we can call these results 'All right.' can't we?" he said, smiling.

Sharon was quiet for a moment and then approached the man holding Oz. She looked down at Oz with worry. "That's…true," she replied.

Sharon reached down and gently stroked Oz's cheek. "Finally, we have found Pandora's key," she said, smiling gently. "From here on, there's no turning back. Even if this gentleman…

"…is a fallen angel that will only bring a path of destruction."

~3~


End file.
